Star Trek: Starfleet Intelligence
by EddyFate
Summary: The first four chapters and writer's bible for my aborted novel, "Family Tradition"
1. Chapter 1

STAR TREK: STARFLEET INTELLIGENCE

Book 1

**"Family Tradition"**

by Edward Webb

LEGAL STUFF: All of the characters and events not specifically copyrighted by Paramount Television is copyright (c) 1997 by Edward Webb.  This is a fan novel written for the pleasure of other fans.  It may be distributed freely as long as no charge is collected in this distribution, and the body of this work and this copyright notice is kept intact.

Chapter 1 

U.S.S. Challenger, _Alaris Three ion cluster.  Five years later._

                Sara Takashi woke up screaming.  The darkness of the room closed in on her like a vise, stifling her breathing.  She sat up, calmed her breathing and fought the urge to rip the blanket off of her as the inter-ship communicator chirped again.  "Bridge to Commander Takashi.  Is something wrong?"

                She unconsciously pulled her long black hair out of her face and closed her eyes as the soft night lights came on, adding shadows to the room.  "No, Bradley, I'm fine.  Sorry to wake the night shift."

                Lt. Commander Bradley sighed.  "We were already on duty, Commander, but this is the third time this week we've gotten a call from your quarters."

                She silently mouthed the words as Bradley spoke them, wondering whose idea it was to make the Betazoid science officer the night shift commander.  _Probably the Counselor's, she thought.  "I'm fine, Bradley.  Really.  I'll try to keep it quiet from now on.  Takashi out."  She sighed, slid out of bed, and padded over to the replicator in her bare feet.  "Ginseng tea, hot."  The replicator whined briefly.  She sat down, sipping from the clear replicator-standard teacup.  "Lights," she called out.  The lights glowed brightly, stabbing at her eyes and making her to blink rapidly._

                She glanced around her quarters, spartan except for some family heirlooms and personal effects.  The daisho swords that had been in her family for almost a thousand years sat over her workstation.  Her father's old Starfleet insignia and her mother's communicator pin sat side by side on a small Buddhist shrine with the Vulcan IDIC symbol hanging between them.  She closed her eyes and prayed briefly, as she always did when her gaze brushed it.  When she opened them, she noticed the holograph in front of the shrine.  It was her father next to Commodore Hikaru Sulu, congratulating him when he gained command of the science vessel _U.S.S. Hawking.  She always loved to hear stories about the Commodore and the original __Enterprise when she was a child, told by her mother during her tenure as Chief Medical Officer aboard the __Hawking._

                She smiled to herself.  Her family were descendants of one of the greatest samurai families in Japan, with a proud military history.  Whether they had been bushi, World War II airplane pilots, UN peacekeeping troops, corporate soldiers or Starfleet officers, the Takashi family had been there.  The family code, _Death is but a doorway, has always rung in the minds of the Takashi who served like the sound of clashing swords on the battlefield._

                Her thoughts turned back to her dreams.  If death was a doorway, that door was wide open for the 24th century Takashi.  When she was 15, her father died when the Cardassians attacked the _Hawking on an errand of mercy to the Mandorian outpost near the Cardassian DMZ.  She and her mother survived, as well as sixteen others out of a crew of 173.  The actions of Nakita Takashi gave her a promotion to Commander and a position on the __U.S.S. Shogun.  The __Excelsior-class starship distinguished itself during the Cardassian conflicts.  When Sara returned from the Academy, she signed on as __Shogun's Ops, after her mother was promoted to Captain.  During the four-year tour of duty, mother and daughter explored new worlds, sought out new life, and slowly left the grave of Akira Takashi behind._

                Until Wolf 359.

                When the Borg attacked Sector 001, the _Shogun was one of the ships assigned to the defending fleet.  Within minutes, the ship was damaged beyond repair and the warp core breached, and Captain Takashi ordered all hands to abandon ship.  Sara tried to stay behind, but her mother forced her into one of the escape pods.  Before her mother could launch the Captain's Yacht, the __Shogun exploded, killing her and almost thirty personnel who had pod trouble._

                The sight of the explosion and the sound of her own screams have been haunting her since.  Not the promotion, not the tour with the Marines, nor the assignment as Number One of the _U.S.S. Challenger erased that loss.  Captain Hagen, a large jolly Irish man, personally requested her transfer to __Challenger, saying he wanted a little of the "Takashi command tradition" on his ship.  She politely accepted, but two years of charting anomalies and transporting Federation VIPs throughout the galaxy only re-enforced the emptiness in her heart._

                The tea was cold in her hand.  She set it down on the table and looked at the chronometer.  Three hours early, she tied her hair back and dressed in her uniform, all the time thinking, _Death is but a doorway._

                She looked at her reflection in the mirror, tugging on her tunic and picking at the lavender under tunic.  She rubbed her stomach and felt the weave of the black fabric under her hands.  In the mirror she saw the daisho, and thought how simple life must have been during those times.  _Sometimes I wish I could cut my stomach and join my ancestors.  Why did you have to leave me, mother?_

*     *     *     *     *

                "Captain on the bridge."

                Takashi got up from the command chair and turned towards Captain Hagen.  His wide muscular body barely fit through the turbolift doors, his crop of short red hair almost brushing the top of the frame.  He looked uncomfortable, as he always did when Ensign Saboc, a Vulcan fresh out of the Academy, insisted on following regulations and announcing his arrival every morning.  He glanced around at Lt. Commander Lorano Bradley at Science, Lt. Albert Schleist at Security and Ensign Angela Lukacz at the Conn, smiling at each one in turn.  He then turned to study the viewscreen, which was currently showing an empty star field.  "Good morning, Number One," he said to her in a thin Irish brogue.  "Up before the crack of dawn as usual, aye?"

                She nodded, a small smile on her lips.  For some reason, no matter how she felt, Captain Hagen forced Irish slang and light flirting made her feel like she was special.  Everyone felt that way about him; he just had a way with people.  He had charisma and personality, but when there was work to be done, he went right down to business.  He smiled again and looked around the bridge.  "Good.  Report."

                She picked up her PADD from the arm of the chair.  "All systems fully functional.  We're finishing up our survey of the Alaris Three ion cluster near the Neutral Zone, which should be done at 1800 hours.  Stellar Cartography is still complaining that we're not close enough for a detailed scan, and I suggested that they ask the Romulans for permission."  She paused as the captain smiled and Bradley snickered from his Science post.  "Ensign Talis is in Sick Bay after some complications with her pregnancy, and one of the replicators on Deck 12 is producing drinks without glasses."  She let a soft sigh out, just loud enough for the captain to hear.  "Another exciting day."

                He laughed.  It originated from deep within his belly, and sounded more like a Klingon's laugh than a Terran's.  "Aye, I know what you mean.  Mr. Bradley, please take the Conn for a while before you go off duty.  I need Mr. Takashi in my Ready Room for a bit."  He strode off, the Ready Room doors closing behind him.

                Takashi glanced at Bradley, a thin reedy man, and handed him her PADD.  "Wonder what he wants?" she muttered.

                Bradley shrugged.  "No idea.  I don't scan people's thoughts without permission, but I suspect it has to do with those nocturnal episodes of yours."

                She frowned at him.  "Great.  A lecture is _not what I need today."  She tossed her long ponytail over her shoulder and walked towards the Ready Room.  Bradley shook his head as the doors swished behind her._

                Captain Hagen was seated behind his desk, drinking a glass of fruit juice and staring at his desk terminal.  She stood at attention until he acknowledged her.  "Sit down, Sara."

                She sat down gingerly, still ramrod straight, and waited, folding her hands in her lap.  The captain punched the off control and leaned towards her.  "Dr. Mancuso has told me that you haven't been going to his appointments."

                She looked at her hands in her lap, and shook her head.  "Permission to speak freely?"

                He smiled.  "Do you even have to ask?"

                "Sir..."

                "We're in private, Commander.  Call me Ryan."

                "As I've mentioned before, sir, it would be inappropriate to address you familiarly as long as you are captain and I am your First Officer, even in private."

                "And as I've said before, lass, you sound like a Vulcan."  He chuckled and sat back.  "This is not ship business, so I'd prefer if you called me Ryan.  Call it an order if you must."

                "Yes si... Ryan.  Speaking freely, I don't feel that Dr. Mancuso can help."

                "What do you mean?  He's the Ship's Counselor, and assistant to the CMO.  His credentials are impeccable."

                "I know.  I've read them.  I helped him get assigned to the Challenger.  But every time I talk to counselors about my... nocturnal episodes, as Lt. Bradley calls them, the concept of temporary re-assignment or time off from Starfleet comes up."

                "Ah, I see.  And no Takashi has ever not been in Starfleet, aye?"

                "That's right, sir.  As far back as the Federation goes, our family has been part of it.  It would be... embarrassing to be..."

                "Sara, Dr. Mancuso's not trying to drum you out of the fleet!  He just wants you to take some time off.  You keep passing up your shore leave, and he feels that you're going to snap."

                "Have I not been fulfilling my duties, sir?"

                Hagen mock-winced.  Takashi wondered, not for the first time, how he managed to survive so long in Starfleet with such an aversion to rank and titles.  Maybe it was an act he used to get people to open up to him.  Regardless, he ignored the 'sir' and replied.  "On the contrary, you're fulfilling every duty and quite a few beyond.  That's the problem, Sara."  He looked at the PADD on his desk.  "You spend no time on recreational pursuits, you constantly volunteer for bonus duties, and you sleep maybe three hours a day."  He let the PADD clatter on the desk.  "You're on the verge of cracking, lass."

                Her eyes met with Captain Hagen's.  For a second, he looked like he was about to say something else, but then he leaned back and scratched the short red bristles on the top of his head.  "Mancuso wants you on mandatory R&R.  If I don't do something, he'll sic the CMO on me and I'll be forced to temporarily relieve you for a week or so."  He sat up and looked at her.  "Honestly, I can't afford that week without you, but if you keep going the way you are, I'll have to make due.  I'd like it if you spent a couple of hours a day in the Rec. Room, the Holodeck, or even in the Galley, and in return I'll try to keep Mancuso happy.  Is that a deal?"

                She nodded her head and smiled.  "I'll try, si..."

                "_Red Alert.  Red Alert."  Bradley's voice almost echoed in the small Ready Room.  "__Unidentified Romulan vessel entering Federation space.  All hands to battle stations.  Captain Hagen and Commander Takashi to the bridge."  Klaxons sounded as they both rushed out of the Ready Room._

                The viewscreen was filled with the image of a Romulan Bird of Prey, its dark green metal hull shining dully from the rays of the Alaris cluster.  Captain Hagen quickly took his chair, which threatened to break with a creaking noise when he sat in it.  "Damn it, someone needs to fix this chair.  Status?"

                Ensign Saboc's hands danced across the Ops console.  "Their shields are up, and their phasers and photon torpedoes are armed."  His console beeped.  "Captain, they're hailing us."

                He tugged his tunic down.  "Romulans," he snorted.  "On screen."

                The scene changed, and the Romulan commander's face appeared.  His eyebrows were arched high on his face, nearly blending in with his close-cropped hair.  His greenish-silver tunic shined sickeningly in the low lights of his bridge.  A computer rendering of the Romulan logo appeared behind him, obscuring the rest of the enemy bridge.  "I am Commander Tomak of the warship _Imperial Might.  We are performing military exercises in this sector.  We advise you to leave immediately."_

                Captain Hagen sat relaxed in his chair, one leg sitting atop his knee.  "This is Captain Ryan Hagen of the _U.S.S. Challenger.  We are on a survey mission of the Alaris ion cluster, and we have peaceful intentions."  He tensed and leaned forward, both feet on the deck and an accusatory finger towards the screen.  "We are also on the correct side of the Neutral Zone.  You, however, are not.  I could rattle on about what treaties you've violated, but we both know that you're wrong.  So shove off, lad, and we won't tell your bosses in the High Command."_

                The Romulan smiled coldly.  "However, Captain, we have claimed the Alaris cluster by right of conquest.  So you are in Romulan space, and in violation of treaty.  You have one minute to leave or surrender your vessel."

                Captain Hagen slapped his palm onto his right chair arm.  _Paper.  Saboc's hands flew across the console again.  "Audio off, sir."_

                "Observation, Mr. Bradley?"

                "He's lying.  I can't tell about what, but he's lying.  Probably about the conquest bit, since I don't remember that being part of any treaty with the Romulans."

                "Agreed.  Number One?"

                "I concur.  We could ask them which treaty they're referring to, but it would just be more subterfuge.  Personally, I think they're looking for an excuse to fight."

                Captain Hagen sighed.  "Somehow, I guessed that as well.  Mr. Schleist?"

                His thin, custard-shouldered form looked up from the Security console.  "Sir, they probably have reinforcements cloaked.  This smells like a Kobiyashi Maru, and we're only a light cruiser.  We could give one Bird a run for its money, but not two or three."  He touched a console, which beeped.  "However, weapons and shields are at the ready, just in case."

                "Good man.  Target their engines, and wait for the signal.  Saboc, audio on."  A chirp, and the ambient sound of the disguised Romulan bridge returned.  Captain Hagen leaned back.  "We've just done a quick scan of our data banks, and find no reference to a Romulan right of conquest in any of our treaties.  I'm sure you could quote a itty-bitty reference from a little-known amendment, but frankly I don't care.  I'm not a diplomat, and I expect neither are you."  He sat forward again, looking intently at the Romulan.  "So I'll make you a deal, lad.  We both leave, and we both contact our respective governments.  If the High Command really wants this sector of space dust, they're welcome to negotiate for it.  But right now it's Federation space, and it's my job to keep the dog off the lawn."

                Commander Tomak smiled again.  "We have no intentions of leaving this sector, but you may contact your government if you wish.  We shall give you an extra minute, since I am a generous man."

                "You're too kind, sir," the captain muttered.  His fist pounded the arm of his chair again, this time with two fingers pointing outwards.  _Scissors.  Lt. Schleist subtly readied the torpedoes and phasers, while the captain spoke to cover him.  "Ensign Saboc, send out a high-priority message to Starfleet Command, advising them of our situation and asking for information about the treaty the __Imperial Might is referring to."_

                Saboc deftly reconfigured the Ops panel, calling up defensive strategies and shuttling flight plans to the Conn, manned by Lukacz, who had taken over communications and was sending out a request for re-enforcements.  After a few seconds Saboc announced, "I cannot contact Starfleet Command, sir."

                Captain Hagen turned to the screen.  "I apologize, Commander, but it seems the cluster is in our direct line of communications.  This ship can't handle multi-directional subspace relays, so without contradictory orders, I'm afraid my ultimatum stands: we both go, or we both stay."

                The Romulan sighed.  "That, Captain, is not a choice.  We will not leave."

                He looked genuinely sad.  "I'm very sorry to hear that, Commander."  His fist hit the arm chair hard.  _Rock.  Schleist fired both phaser banks and a spread of three torpedoes at the __Imperial Might's engines, while Lukacz initiated defensive maneuvers.  The screen blinked back to the view of the Romulan ship, which was spinning crazily as one torpedo hit the Romulan's starboard nacelle.  The captain sat back and barked orders.  "Change view to tactical.  Let me know the second any other Romulans uncloak.  Lukacz, as soon as that happens, plot us a course bearing 187 mark 43, maximum warp, evasion pattern Delta Five."_

                "Aye, sir."

                "Saboc, any word from Starfleet?"

                "I've just received word from the _Iliad and the __Excelsior, sir.  They're on their way, but it will be at least fifteen minutes until they arrive."_

                "Lukacz, give us that time.  Schleist, fire at will."

                Takashi broke in.  "Captain, I'm reading a warp signature off our port bow.  It's another Romulan vessel."

                "Do it, Lukacz.  Saboc, feed the bearing of our reinforcements to the Conn, and change course as soon as we're out.  We'll meet them halfway.  Schleist, cover our exit with a few spreads."

                "Incoming torpedo, bearing 179 mark 0," Takashi shouted.  "Impact in three seconds."

                "Brace for impact!" the captain screamed as the bridge shook.  Saboc was thrown out of his chair, but quickly regained his station.

                Takashi read the bad news off of her chair monitor.  "Rear shields at 37%.  Light structural damage to decks 7 and 8.  One more good shot and our back will be exposed."

                "Saboc!  What's our ETA?"

                "Six minutes and thirty nine seconds, captain!"

                "We don't have six minutes!  Exceed safety warp limits!"

                Lukacz screamed back, "We already are, sir!"

                The inter-ship communicator chirped.  "Engineering to Bridge, we're putting severe stress on the core's intermix chamber!  We've got about five minutes before we're looking at a warp core breach!"

                "Understood," Takashi snapped.  "Helm, reduce speed to 50% above safe speed, and initiate warp maneuver Gamma Three."

                "Aye, sir."  The tactical display showed that _Challenger had slipped out from between the two Romulans, and was now dancing like a kite in a whirlwind.  The representations of two other Federation ships on the tactical view just barely entered on the left side of the screen._

                Takashi had just checked the damage report when her sensor screen flashed.  She touched it, and her heart sank.  "Captain, another warp signature dead ahead!"

                "What?"  He looked down at his own panels, and punched his chair arm.  "Damn!  You were right, Schleist!  They're going to triangulate and run us down.  Lukacz, drop to sublight immediately, change bearing to 94 mark 2, and engage at maximum warp."

                "Bridge to Engineering," Takashi called out, "we need that core to hold together longer than five minutes."

                "We'll try, Commander, but it's already being held together by sheer willpower."

                "Captain," Schleist bellowed.  "Two torpedoes from opposite directions!  We'll be caught in the crossfire!  Impact in..."

                Sparks flew from the back wall of the bridge.  Schleist flew over his console from the blow, and slammed into the back of the captain's chair.  The force of his velocity caused the chair to snap, and it toppled to the ground with Captain Hagen in it.  Takashi slapped her badge and manned the Security console.  "Emergency!  Medical to the bridge!  Two casualties!"  She noticed that the console was on fire, and rerouted all the major controls to the Science station next to it, shoving Bradley out of the way.  "Bradley!  Check on the captain!"

                The intercom chirped again.  "The chamber's flooding Engineering with radiation!  We've got to drop out of warp now!"

                "Ensign Lukacz, drop to full impulse and initiate..."

                The bridge shook again, harder this time, and Saboc flew backwards, his uniform and face horribly burned.  The turbolift doors swished open, and the medical team went to work on him and the captain.

                Takashi wiped sweat and soot from her brow.  Ops was gone, the captain was down, and they had no warp power.  _Maybe today is a good day to die, she thought.  "Lukacz, where's our ships?"_

                "They've exceeded maximum safe warp, sir!  They'll be here in twenty..."  The front of the bridge exploded as another torpedo burst impacted.  The Conn panel came loose and slammed into Lukacz's chest.  She slumped over.

                "Bradley!  Take over at Ops and initiate maneuver Zed Zed Zed!  We need just a few more seconds!"  She manually targeted the phasers, and fired on the nearest Romulan vessel.  The phasers managed to pierce the shields and do minimal damage to its hull.  "Direct hit!" she called out.

                Through the smoke and noise, the communicator crackled into life.  "_Challenger, this is the __Excelsior.  We understand your situation and are engaging the Romulan threat.  Pilot your vessel to course 241 mark 78 at best possible speed to rendezvous with the __Iliad."_

                She wiped her brow again.  "You heard the man, Bradley.  Bridge to Engineering, we need best possible speed."

                "We're limping as it is now, Commander.  I can give you Warp 1 for about three minutes, and then this chamber's going to shut down."

                "Do your best, Engineering.  We need to get as far from the battle as possible."  She put the panel on standby and rushed over to the medical team.  Schleist was covered with a medical blanket over his face, and Saboc was being sent to Sickbay in a stretcher.  Lukacz was coming around, but she was having some trouble breathing.  She kneeled down next to the team by Captain Hagen, but they were starting to cover him up as well.

                Dr. Mancuso looked at her with deep blue eyes.  "I'm sorry, Commander.  His neck snapped in the fall.  He died instantly."  He got up and assisted Lukacz to the turbolift.

                Bradley turned to her.  "Warp engines off-line.  We're in the clear, but we're also dead in the water.  Nothing to do now but wait."

                Takashi slowly sank into her chair, staring at the flickering screen of the ongoing battle, but her thoughts kept wandering back to other times, other places.  _Death is but a doorway._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

                The two engineers scoured over the decimated bridge of the _Challenger.  Their white radiation suits and helmets gleamed in the red-lit darkness of the bridge, providing needed heat and oxygen due to ruptures in the ship.  They were the first to set foot on it since the ship was towed back to Starbase 29, and there were getting some final sensor scans before preliminary repair work began._

                Ensign Hans Ebert, the smaller of the two, slowly turned around as he fiddled with his tricorder, the oversized fingers of his radsuit gauntlets making the delicate operation more difficult.  "Almost done, sir.  It's amazing how much punishment this little ship took."

                The larger man, Lt. Commander Jono Maron, laughed over the comm link, his voice bouncing at odd angles in the thin air.  "Little?  A hundred years ago, this ship would have been a huge exploration vessel!"  He looked around the bridge and sighed.  "Trust me, Hans, this ship looks a lot worse than it is."

                Ebert looked up.  "But surely it would be easier to simply build a new ship?  The repairs on the hull alone will take weeks!"

                Maron walked towards Ebert, waving his tricorder around to emphasize his point.  "Not at all.  It takes years to build a starship, but only months to rebuild one.  Besides, I once served on a cruiser like this one a few years back, the _U.S.S. Britainnia.  I was the first Bajoran officer on a Starfleet exploration vessel.  She got into a scrap, too, but luck held out, and we managed to get her back home.  And that's what we're going to do for this one, too..."_

                Just at that moment, the communicator in Maron's helmet chirped.  Maron tilted his head back to talk to the ceiling, activating the comm.  "Maron here."

                "Lt. Maron, this is Starbase.  You have a urgent Priority One message."

                "Priority One, huh?  Patch it through."

                Maron waited as the familiar Starfleet logo appeared in front of him on his helmet visor, and was given the traditional security warning.  He muttered his security code under his breath.  The screen flashed, and went blank.  Soon the words "Transmission will be conducted in realtime text" appeared.

                "Text?" muttered Maron.  Realtime text transmissions were only used in case of enemy interference... certainly not in a ship docked at a Starbase.  The screen filled with red letters.  LT. MARON, PLEASE VERIFY YOUR SECURITY CLEARANCE."

                "What the hell?  Why do you need my SECLAR?"

                PLEASE VERIFY YOUR SECURITY CLEARANCE.

                Maron sighed.  "By the Prophets!  SECLAR Four.  Lt. Commander Maron Jono.  Starbase 29 Technical Chief.  Access code Gamma Gamma Seven Two."

                THANK YOU.  YOUR SECLAR IS INSUFFICIENT FOR YOU TO CONTINUE YOUR MISSION.

                "What mission?  We're only finishing a repair survey!"

                The text scrolled on uninterupted.  ANY FURTHER PROGRESS ON THIS MISSION WILL BE CONSIDERED A VIOLATION OF FEDERATION SECURITY.  NEW ORDERS FOLLOW: YOUR SURVEY WILL FIND THAT THE CHALLENGER IS UNSALVAGEABLE, AND YOU WILL HAND IN YOUR REPORT TO ADMIRAL TOLVAK.  YOU WILL TELL NO ONE OF THIS TRANSMISSION, AND ALL COPIES ARE BEING ERASED.  SIGNIFY YOUR UNDERSTANDING.

                "Unsalvageable?  It's barely..."

                SIGNIFY YOUR UNDERSTANDING.

                "I got it, I got it."

                TRANSMISSION TERMINATED.

                Maron's visor cleared as he swore and punched his padded gauntlet against the burned-out Ops control.

                "What's wrong sir?"

                Maron sighed.  "Pack it in, Hans.  Starfleet has just scuttled the Challenger."

*   *   *   *   *

                Commander Takashi sighed as she straightened her dress uniform top for the thousandth time.  She sat ramrod straight in the chair, staring at the 18th century grandfather clock that the Admiral had in his office.  The clock ticked harshly, each one a resounding _thud in her ears.  The plush blue and white carpeting sunk almost two inches under Takashi's feet.  The harsh black desk looked like it would cut anyone who touched it, and the chairs were high-backed and straight, probably designed to be as uncomfortable as possible.  Takashi glanced again at the clock.  6:13 PM, or 1813 hours.  The Admiral was almost a quarter of an hour late, but still Takashi waited.  Admiral Tolvak was in charge of the debriefing, and would notify her on the status of the crew and the __Challenger._

                _My ship, she thought.  With Captain Hagen pronounced DOA when they arrived at the Starbase, she was in command now.  At first the grief threatened to wash over her again, but she forced her attention to her internal crew roster of the __Challenger and considered promoting Bradley for his action during the crisis.  __Maybe I'll make him my First Officer._

                At precisely 1815 Admiral Tolvak strode into the room.  He was a fair-skinned Vulcan, nearly 2 meters tall.  He dropped a PADD on the desk, took his chair, and with no formality, began to speak.

                "Commander Takashi, I have reviewed the logs of the conflict, and have found that you and Captain Hagen acted in accordance with Federation law, despite a certain... melodrama... during the negotiations.  Therefore, you and your crew are without blame, and will return to duty."

                Takashi breathed, for what seemed the first time in days.  "Thank you, sir.  I..."

                "Furthermore, because of the untimely demise of Captain Hagen, you would have been promoted to Captain of the Challenger..."

                "Would have?"

                "... but his own reports and my recommendation have carried their own weight.  As of 1800 today, you are now promoted to the rank of Captain."

                Takashi was stunned.  "I'm honored, but..."

                "Captain, may I finish?  Our survey teams found that the Challenger is unsalvageable, and no new frigate commands are opening up.  The crew will be re-assigned."

                "Then why was I made Captain?"

                "Your promotion has a string attached.  You will be assigned onto a prototype ship called the USS Doyle.  You will be assigned to a partial command staff which has already been assembled, and you will be transferred from Starfleet."

                "Transferred?"

                "Yes, Captain.  You are now transferred from Exploration into Intelligence.  Although I am not your immediate superior, you will continue to receive orders from me for the time being."

                "I see."

                "You may now ask questions."

                "How badly was the Challenger damaged?"

                "The complete analysis is on the file in front of you, but there were severe hull breaches, and the warp core was fused.  There was nothing to be done."

                "And my crew?"

                "As I said, most will be re-assigned.  You may retain a few recommendations for transfer, as long as I approve them."

                "I'll have those on your desk..."

                "... in one hour, Captain.  The Missouri leaves tomorrow for the Utopia Planitia shipyards, where the Doyle is moored.  Dismissed."

                Takashi stood up, her head spinning.  Her entire life had changed in five minutes, and now she had an hour to decide the lives of others.  She saluted, grabbed the PADD from the Admiral's desk, and left.

*   *   *   *   *

                "You called for me, Commander?"

                Lt. Bradley stood outside of Takashi's temporary quarters, at attention.  Takashi sighed and motioned to Bradley.

                "Three things, Bradley.  One, at ease.  Two, it's Captain now, not Commander.  And three, call me Sara for the moment.  I need some advice."

                Bradley stepped inside the spartan room and sat down.  "Well one, of course, my feet were killing me anyway.  Two, congratulations, but three, why me?  And please don't say because I'm Betazoid, because I hate that."

                Takashi laughed.  "No, Lorano.  I just wanted to talk to someone who knows me a little, that's all."

                Bradley laughed.  "I hardly know you, Comm... Sara, but I'll try.  What's wrong?"

                Takashi handed the PADD over to Bradley.  "The Challenger is scuttled, and the crew reassigned.  I've been transferred to SFI, but I can take a few people with me to my new command."

                "SFI?  No offense, but you're a Starfleet captain, not a spy."

                "I thought so too, but not only do I have a history of command experience, but my family's been involved in a number of intelligence operations in the past, with the Cardassians and the Borg.  Plus, I spent some time training with the Marines, so I know a little of everything."

                "Okay, but no one else on the Challenger knows anything similar."

                "I agree, but I'm getting a partial command staff.  I need a Security officer and an Engineering officer."

                "Hm.  Who'd you have in mind?"

                "Well, I wanted Zimmerman, but he's been rejected.  In fact, all my choices for Engineering have been rejected."

                "Well, what about Security?"

                "You have some Security training, don't you?"

                "Of course, I was Security chief on the..."  Bradley paused.  "You want ME as Security?"

                "Why not?"

                "Well... I mean... I got used to Science..."

                "Come on, Lorano.  It's a guaranteed promotion, it's a field you're familiar with, and I could use a friend on a new ship."

                "A friend, or a Betazoid?"  Bradley looked hard at her.

                Takashi smiled.  "Both."

                Bradley stared at her for a few moments, and smiled.  "Alright.  I'm in.  When do we leave?"

                "Now.  We travel to the shipyards, where our new ship awaits."

                "What's her name?"

                Takashi stopped and looked at Bradley, the excitement glistening in her eyes.  "USS Doyle."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

                "Captain Takashi, we're arriving at Mars in ten minutes."

                Takashi stood up and drained her coffee.  "Understood.  Takashi out."  She stretched and brushed her hair in front of the mirror, tugging on her uniform top.  The new black two-piece uniforms took some getting used to, but there were a lot more comfortable.  Ever since Starbase 29, everything was changing, even the damn uniforms, she thought.  She sighed and stared at her reflection for a time, thinking about the past few days.  Well, if I'm destined to be a spy, then I'll be the best damn spy in Starfleet.

                As she picked up her bag to go, she noticed the hilt of her father's tanto, his samurai dagger, jutting out of the flap.  Death is but a doorway.  She always thought it was such a fatalistic saying, but now she realized that the death of Captain Hagen and the Challenger was a doorway into a new life, a life on the Doyle.  Her ship.  She smiled and wiped away a tear for Ryan.  I will always remember you.

*   *   *   *   *

                When she arrived at the transporter room, Bradley was already waiting for her there, his meager possessions thrown into a backpack.  He picked at the violet turtleneck under his uniform.  "I never thought it was possible for Starfleet to invent an even more annoying uniform than the last one."

                Takashi smiled and nodded to the transporter chief.  "We're ready."

                "No offense sir, but I was ordered to transport three to the shipyards."

                "Three?"

                Just then the doors swished open, and a tall man entered the room.  He reminded Takashi of Captain Hagen, except he was even taller, a good quarter meter over Bradley's slender frame.  His intimidating figure of tall, solid muscle was not dimished by the elaborate latinum earring he wore.  He was easily the largest Bajorian Takashi had ever seen.  He huffed, as if he were out of breath, and extended his hand.  "Sorry I'm late, Captain.  I'm Commander Jono Maron, recently promoted and assigned to Engineering."

                She took his hand, noting how it swallowed her own.  "So you're why all my Engineering officers were rejected, Commander Jono."

                "Actually, Maron is my family name.  I was the first Bajorian to join Starfleet, and I inverted my personal and family names, to accomidate to Terran standards.  Even since Bajor has joined the Federation and standardized Bajoran names, I've just gotten used to it."

                "My apoligies, Commander Maron.  I'd like to hear more about you after we've settled in to the Doyle."

                "No offense, Captain, but that may be a while.  I guess you haven't been briefed on it yet, but I developed the theories behind some of the more advanced tech on the ship, but I never expected to see it developed.  I've got to acquaint myself with it and all of the other new gadgets they've crammed into her.  This thing's so experimental, it doesn't even have a class designation yet!  If tradition is followed, it'll be the Doyle class, I guess, but..."

                The transporter chief cut in.  "Utopia Planitia is ready to receive you, Captain."

                She nodded and stepped onto the transporter pad.  "Energize."

*   *   *   *   *

                When her vision cleared, she was in a similar transporter room with a window facing into the orbital shipyards, which were currently empty.  In the room were three men.  The one operating the transporter wore Science turquoise on his sholders with one silver and one black pip, signifying a Lieutenant, junior grade.  He had short brownish hair and a boyish face that was attractive in its nervousness.  The man next to him was a little taller, and also wore a science uniform, with Lieutenant pips.  His long reddish hair was tied into a tight tail, not as long as her own.  He looked humanoid, but his yellow eyes obviously marked him as an alien of some kind.  The last man stepped forward to greet her.  He had a Command cranberry uniform similar to her own, with Commander ranking.  His short blond hair reminded her of the time she spent in the Marines, but she easily noticed the tell-tale dark birthmarks that marked a Trill symbiote.  His bright blue eyes looked her over as she allowed him to lead her down from the platform.  "Captain Sara Takashi?"

                "Yes.  I assume you're my new First Officer?"

                "Second Cell Leader, actually, but First Officer or XO is fine.  I'm Elayth Wren.  The youngster behind the transporter controls is Dr. Brian Coffey, your new CMO, and the dour gentleman next to him is Francis Tee-eye-you."

                She nodded to each in turn, but her gaze lingered on Tee-eye-you.  "I haven't had time to get the briefings or service records yet, since my security clearance hasn't been updated.  May I ask what race you are?"

                Tee-eye-you stared hard at her, his yellow eyes unblinking.  When he spoke, there was a slight discordant reverberation in his voice, making it sound as if two people were speaking at once.  It made Takashi's skin crawl.  "I am technically human, Captain.  I have a Terran brain implanted into a synthetic android body."

                Takashi stared at him, as she heard Maron speak up.  "A cyborg?  I didn't know that they had gotten the neurological interface to work yet."

                Wren smiled and looked at Takashi.  "Look, we have a lot to do, and you need to be briefed, so let's get on with the best part of this, shall we?"  He tapped his communicator badge.  "Wren to Scott.  We're ready."  He then gently touched Takashi's elbow and led her to the window.

                At first, she didn't see anything.  Then she saw a ship pull into view.  The metallic skin gleamed as the sun reflected off of the bow, which Takashi noticed was covered in small dark pods, almost like ridges on a bamboo stalk.  It had a squat shape, with saucer section and engineering hull almost fused together.  The engines were also closer to the hull, almost perpendicular to it.  She wondered at the design, but realized that the warp fields would be easier to create and collapse in that design, giving the ship faster startup and stop speeds.  The ship wasn't much bigger than the Challenger, but definately more compact.  Across the bow was the legend "USS Doyle, NX 51610".

                She was breathless.  "She's beautiful," was all she managed.

                Wren smiled.  "Actually, she looks like a dried-up snail mating with a rock, but all new captains think that their ships are the most gorgeous in the galaxy."

                She tried not to let her anger at Wren's crude analogy show on her face.  "What are those ridges on the hull?"

                "That's one of the technological breakthroughs that makes the Doyle so special.  You'll hear all about it in the briefing."

                Takashi sighed.  "Between rushed introductions, surprise cyborgs, and experimental technology, I've had enough information for one day, Commander.  Transport me aboard, show me to my quarters, and schedule a tour for 0600 tomarrow before my briefing."

                Wren barely covered up a sneer.  "No offense, sir, but we have orders to return to Starbase 29 to pick up remaining crew and receive our orders at all possible haste."

                Takashi sighed.  "Commander, this is an experimental ship.  My guess is that it hasn't had the plastic taken off, let alone been through a proper shakedown cruise, and the journey between here and Starbase 29 will take quite a few months at sublight if the warp engines break down.  As soon as you can scrounge up an escort vessel, plot a course for the Starbase at Warp 4."

                Wren snapped a salute.  "Yes sir."

*   *   *   *   *

                When her door chime sounded at 0600, Takashi felt like she hadn't slept in a thousand years.  She managed to mutter, "Just a moment," as she stumbled into the sonic shower and quickly slipped into a new uniform.  When she answered the door, Wren was standing there, with a clear mug of piping hot ginsing tea.

                "Commander, you shouldn't have."

                "It seems that we started off on the wrong foot last night.  I managed to get a personnel report before you arrived, and I thought this would be an appropriate apology."

                Takashi gratefully took the offered mug.  "Thank you.  Come in.  I haven't unpacked yet."

                "That's okay.  I expect you came right in and fell asleep.  You looked dead."  He stepped in and sat in the offered chair.  "You know, one of my past symbiotes, Kanton Wren, was a historian working on Vulcan.  Did you know that they have this herb called Lembok that is almost genetically identical to ginsing?"

                "Really?"  She sat on her bed and sipped the tea.  It was brewed to perfection.

                "Absolutely.  It makes a phenominal tea as well, that has a strangely violent reaction to Terran sugar."

                "What kind of reaction?"

                "It turns into a gaseous state and expands quickly, shattering whatever container it's in."

                Takashi almost spit her tea out, and started to laugh.  "I take it you've experienced this particular 'reaction' personally?"

                Wren laughed as well, a deep, heart-felt laugh.  "It blow up right in poor Kanton's hands!"

                Takashi sipped the rest of her tea, feeling the tension of the past week ooze from her.  "Thank you for the tea, Commander.  Now, I believe you owe me a tour of the ship?"

                For the next hour, Wren showed her every nook and cranny of the Doyle.  The ship made very economical use of its 15 decks.  The ship could function with a crew of only 7, but was most efficient with around 25.  There were 2 photon torpedo tubes and 4 phaser banks.  The ship's armory was larger than an exploration vessel's, and there was an additional annex of special equipment with its own Quartermaster.  The ship also possessed a full Holodeck for workouts, simulations, and occasional recreation.

                Finally, the tour made its way to Engineering.  "This is where all of the really interesting things are."  They stepped inside, and immediately she noticed the huge pulsating intermix chamber.  The pressure vessel toroids, or "doughnuts" as they were called by Engineering staff, were smaller but more plentiful than a standard vessel.  Wren walked past it as he spoke.  "Our intermix chamber is more compact than previous models, reducing the possiblity of warp-core breaches and tell-tale warp signatures.  Our speed is not as good as, say, the Enterprise, but it's fast enough."

                "Why would reducing our warp signature be necessary?  You can never fully eliminate one, and enemy vessels can track it regardless."

                "That's where this office comes in."  He led her into the Engineer's office.  What space was opened up by the smaller intermix chamber was taken by banks of monitors that Takashi couldn't begin to understand.  Wren walked over to one labelled FSHJ/ED Systems, and touched a screen.  "When the warp signature is reduced, we can place a false one over it, giving the illusion of being a different type of starship.  That, along with the FSHJ emitters you noticed yesterday, allows the Doyle to take on a fascinating transformation."  He punched a few keys, and then turned and activated the ship's sensors.  "Here. These sensors are set to rebound of off the shipyard's sensor beacon.  Scan the Doyle's hull."

                "Why am I scanning..."

                "Trust me, Captain.  You'll be in for a surprise."

                She turned to the display, and tightened the sensor display to rebound and relay the information from the beacon.  The screen filled with the sensor data.  She gasped as a Romulan warbird appeared on the screen.

                "That's amazing!  We can masquerade as any kind of ship?"

                "Almost as good as a cloaking device.  We also have our subspace communications routed through the ED systems, including any visual signals we send, changing them to any race we have data on."

                "This must be what Maron was talking about."

                Wren laughed.  "Probably.  He developed the theory behind it while trying to produce a cloaking device for Bajor, and then for the Federation.  He proposed an alternate system of disguise as opposed to invisibility, which was sent up to Starfleet Command and filed away.  He never expected it to be made into reality."

                "What does FSHJ/ED Systems stand for?"

                "False Sensor Hull Jacket and Electronic Disguise."

                "We'll need a less clumsy name for these systems."  She reached out, and pressed a few keys on the screen.  Soon, under FSHJ/ED Systems, appeared the words "Chameleon Device".

                Wren laughed.  "I like it."

                Takashi moved to the shield display.  "So how do we change the shape of our shields to match that of the Chameleon?"

                "We have converted all of our navigational and defensive shielding to Multi-Phasic shields.  Not only does it complement the FSH... the Chameleon, but it also increases our defensive capabilities to 250% of normal."  Wren looked around the office, pleased.  "This is one tough little ship."

                As she examined the rest of the office, her communicator chirped.  "Tee-eye-you to Takashi.  We have made contact with the USS Norway, who will escort us to Starbase 29 to pick up the rest of our crew."

                "Thank you.  What crew are on the manifest?"

                "Another 15 personnel, and an officer named Saboc."

                "Saboc?  I had heard he was in critical condition with his burns."

                There was a pause, and then Tee-eye-you said, "Apparently he is fine now, Captain."

                She seethed internally.  Obviously Tee-eye-you had an attitude problem.  She hoped it wouldn't cause problems in the furture.  "Understood, Mr. Tee-eye-you.  Engage at warp 4."

                She turned and looked at Wren.  "Why don't you take me to my Ready Room, and we'll hold the briefing there?"

                Wren looked away from the panels, the smile dropping from his face.  "Of course, sir."

End of Chapter 3

-------------

_Author's Notes: The Doyle looks a lot like the Defiant (in fact, the Defiant and the Doyle were parellel projects by the same starship designer), except there are ridges circling the bridge and the hull.  When the ship is in flight, however, the FSHJ systems "edit out" the ridges, so it is more astetically pleasing._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

                Admiral Trevor Iannone stepped off of the shuttle onto the grounds of Starfleet Command. The trees and grasses waved gently in the nighttime breeze, but the simple beauty of the scene was lost on him as the nameless shuttle pilot showed him into the building.  His uniform was clean and crisp, but he looked vaguely uncomfortable in it, as if he were more used to civilian clothes.  His brown hair was graying at the temples, the same color as his steel eyes.  He looked neither left nor right, simply following the pilot until he reached the secured area.  He absent-mindedly thanked the ensign and continued on his own down a number of maze-like corridors, twisting and turning in disprienting directions, until he arrived at an unmarked turbolift.  He stepped inside.

                "Security Clearance?" the turbolift computer asked.

                "SECLAR Eight.  Admiral Iannone, Trevor.  Starfleet Command, currently assigned to Starfleet Headquarters.  Access code Beta Theta Five."

                "Access granted.  You are expected, Admiral Iannone."  The turbolift lights started to move, but Iannone knew they were a disorientation technique so that no one knew exactly where the meeting room was.  For years he tried to determine from the subtle changes in pressure where the turbolift went, but he never followed up on his estimates, since he knew the price of exposing Intelligence secrets.  He simply waited for the turbolift to stop, holding his PADD at his side.

                Soon, the door opened.  The room beyond was dimly lit.  It contains a semi-circular desk, curving around a single chair illuminated by a spot light.  The three figures seated at the desk were barely visible.  Iannone knew them only as Admiral Adams, Admiral Baker, and Admiral Caine.  Iannone knew were pseudonyms, since Admiral Baker went from a male to a female voice over the years, and Admiral Caine was obviously now an Andorian, whereas Iannone first met a Terran in that seat.  These were the Assistant Chiefs of Starfleet Intelligence, their identities kept secret from all personnel except the Chief of SFI and the President of the Federation himself.  Iannone walked into the room, and sat in the chair.

                "Hello, Trevor," Admiral Adams said, his voice bouncing over the nearly empty room.  "Status report."

                "As ordered, I have assembled the special operations cell.  Captain Sara Takashi has taken command of the _U.S.S. Doyle.  The cell is codenamed Gamma One.  Project: Josephine is underway."_

                "Good," Admiral Baker replied.  "Have you placed your agent inside Gamma One?"

                Iannone nodded.  "The information is in the file, codenamed Manchuria."  He handed the PADD towards the table, and a blue hand was briefly illuminated as Admiral Caine reached into the light to take it from him.  A few soft sounds issued from the PADD as he looked over the information.  "Excellent," Caine said.

                Iannone raised his voice.  "Can I ask why we're putting an agent inside of a supposedly trsutworthy cell, especially an agent like this who is unaware of his nature?"

                "Captain Takashi is a bitter woman," Adams replied.  "The Psych department says there is a small chance that she may join certain... terrorist organizations.  If the intelligence information she has access to gets into Maquis hands, they could become a sizable threat in the future."

                Iannone laughed.  "I've heard that before...  Then why was she assigned to Gamma One?"

                "She is the best choice for the job," Baker responded.  "The inside agent is merely a precaution.  Her family has a history of loyalty to Starfleet, and we expect her to continue in that tradition."

                "I know she's tough, but I didn't see anything extraordinary on her file."

                "She has a vendetta against the enemies of the Federation," Caine said.  "The Cardassians, the Borg and the Romulans have taken away everyone she has cared about.  That makes her more useful than any other highly-skilled agent.  Plus, she is no ordinary starship captain.  She has a diverse background."

                "You are referring to her time in the Starfleet Marines."

                "Correct," Adams said.  "She has experience with military operations.  Although she was only assigned to them for two years after the Wolf 359 massacre, her unit distinguished itself during that time."

                "Hm.  I noticed you classified that little escapade at SECLAR Nine."

                Admiral Baker chuckled.  "Yes.  Technically, she doesn't even have the clearance for her own knowledge.  One of the perils of intelligence work."

                "Understood.  Is there anything else?"

                "Yes," Caine said.  "You are to transfer to Starbase 29.  You are replacing Admiral Tolvak as administrator for Gamma One.  You will be assigned to him officially, but in reality you report to us."

                "Don't you think Takashi and Tolvak are going to have a fit, since I used to be a Maquis agent?"

                "You have been pardoned," Adams commented.  "Orders are orders."

                "Understood.  Then I guess I'm off."

                "One more thing, Iannone," Admiral Baker said.  "This meeting never occured.  Our cover is that Gamma One is simply a new crew testing out an experimental ship."

                Iannone smiled, and offered a formal salute.  "Of course.  No meetings ever occur in this room."

*   *   *   *   *

                The turbolift doors opened, and Takashi looked out at her bridge for the first time.  It was designed in the traditional circular shape.  In the center of the floor stood on a gentle dais, which spread out into a wedge behind it.  On the wedge were the weapons and communications consoles facing front, and the engineering display behind.  Bradley was hunched over the console, making minor organizational adjustments for his benefit.  On the right side of the wedge were the turbolift doors Takashi stood in, and on the left side was the entrance to the officer's lounge and meeting room.  In front of the chair was the navigation and operations console, with two chairs in front for the two duty officers.  One of the chairs was occupied by Tee-eye-you, slowly piloting the ship out of dock at one-quarter impulse.  On the left side was the science station and the door to her Ready Room, and another chair for a counselor or second officer, and on the right was a tactical display and the first officer's chair.  Wren's chair.

                In the center, on the dais like a throne, was the captain's chair.  Takashi stepped up to the chair and slowly eased herself into it, feeling it give and contour itself around her body.  Her hands gently stroked over the displays on the chair arms, and she looked ahead at the three dimensional viewscreen, which was showing the last of the shipyards as they prepared to go to warp.  She simply sat for a few moments, feeling the throb of the engines under her, the sounds of the consoles gently beeping and chirping.  She nearly missed what Tee-eye-you said.

                "What was that, Lieutenant?"

                Tee-eye-you made a small electronic noise, which could have been a sigh.  "I said we're ready to go to warp at your command, sir."

                "Very well."  She held her breath as she made her first command decision.  "Eng..."

                "Captain," Wren interrupted.  "Aren't you forgetting something?"

                Takashi looked at him.  "Like what, Commander?'

                "Well...  This is our offical launch, so you have to give a launch speech."

                Takashi inwardly groaned.  The launch speech was a tradition of all Starfleet captains, a shirt little speech given over the ship's intercom to raise morale and act as a record of the captain's first words.  She had completely forgotten about it.  She quickly glanced at Lorano, who shrugged.

                "Of course you're right, Commander," she slowly commented.  "A speech..."  She pushed the intercom button, and heard the three tone whistle of the ship's intercom.  She sighed, and looked out at the starfield, trying to think of something encouraging.

                "Attention all hands," she said.  "This is your captain, Sara Takashi, speaking.  We are on a five-year tour to test out this experimental ship.  We're also going to be partaking in some missions of a secret nature.  This means that there will be a lot of times when you'll be operating in the dark, and I ask you to bear with me when that happens."

                Sara started to warm to her topic.  "Our main job, though, is to seek mystery, and protect our families from those who hide in the shadows.  Like our namesake, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, once wrote, 'After you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'  And this ship, I feel, will take us on many improbable journeys.  Have faith in each other, as I have faith in you, and we'll all return home."

                She paused for a moment, wondering if she should say more, then decided against it.  "Takashi out."  She turned to Wren, who smiled and offered a polite clapping of his hands.  She nodded and turned back to Tee-eye-you.  "Engage."

                The starfield streaked by, and she felt the ship's throbbing increase.  She watched as the ship approached warp 4, when suddenly the floor lurched and everyone was forced to hold on to their seats to keep from falling to the floor.  "What the hell was that?"

                "Engineering to Bridge."  Maron's voice filled the bridge as they heard other voices muttering in the background.  "Sorry about that, Captain.  We're having a little problem with the inertial damping system.  Should have it sorted out in a few minutes."

                "What happened Maron?"

                "Some kind of weird reaction with the Chameleon and the warp field dampners, sir.  Someone probably cross-hatched when they should've patched.  Nothing major."

                "Keep me posted, Engineering."  She looked back at the screen, and laughed.  "That was not the most graceful of launches."  She stood up and crossed the floor to Wren, stealing a brief glance at Tee-eye-you.  She thought she could see him punching at the display in front of him a little harder than usual.  "Lt. Bradley, inform our escort of our current situation, just in case.  Lt. Tee-eye-you, open a level 4 LCARS link with the _Norway, and let them monitor our readings until we reach Starbase 29."_

                Tee-eye-you turned and faced Takashi, his yellow eyes seeming to burn into her.  "I can't do that, Captain."

                Takashi took a step closer to him, invading his personal space.  "That's an order, mister."

                Wren stepped closer as well, facing Takashi.  "Frank's right, Captain.  The _Norway's captain only has a SECLAR of Five, which isn't enough for an unrestricited computer link to the __Doyle's computers."  He turned to Tee-eye-you.  "Give them a LCARS link, but keep their access to engine output and open ship communications.  Everything else is to be cleared only by myself or the captain."_

                Tee-eye-you looked at Takashi for a moment longer, and then glanced at Wren before going back to the console.  "Aye sir," he practically spat.

                Wren turned back and motioned towards her Ready Room.  "That briefing?"

                She started to walk towards the door, and stopped.  She was damned if she would allow any officer to speak to their Captain that way.  Ryan wouldn't have allowed that outburst, even at the most relaxed of times.  She strode back to the other side of the console, facing him, and slammed her fist down.

                "Mr. Tee-eye-you, as long as I command this ship and this cell, you will do as I say.  I don't care if you don't like my race, my gender, or even the color of my hair, but as long as I have these," she said as she pointed to the pips on her collar, "you will cut the attitude, and cut it now.  Do I make myself clear?"

                Tee-eye-you sat for a moment, and then spoke evenly, the modulations in his voice almost absent.  "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

                She considered for a second, and then decided, What the hell?  Let's get it over with now.  "Granted."

                "You're out of your element.  Wren and I have been in Intel for years.  We don't need some upstart Captain screwing things up.  As long as you sit in that chair and keep your mouth shut, we should do fine."

                She glanced over at Wren, who gave a half-hearted shrug, as if to say Good luck, I can't control him.  She turned back to the cyborg, and smiled.  "I may not have been in Intel for years like you have, but I've been involved in starship tactics and military operations since I was born.  My family comes from a line of warriors and generals thousands of years long.  I've survived Wolf 359, and damaged one of the Borg ships in the process.  I've lost my last ship to three Romulan warships, and it was my quick thinking that saved the lives of some of this crew, including your Security officer."  She leaned forward, her nose almost touching the cyborg's.  "The Federation needs a pro-active measure to keep our families safe from invaders.  They need a ninja, a thief in the night, an invisible sword to silence its enemies.  The Doyle is that sword."

                She stood back up and straightened her tunic.  "So, Lieutenant, just sit there, keep quiet, and do what you're told, and watch me wield this sword against those who would slay us.  It's kill or be killed, and I've made my choice.  Have you made yours?"

                Tee-eye-you stared for a moment, and then his gaze dropped to the console.  "Estimated arrival at Starbase 29 in 48 minutes, Captain."

                She let her breath out in a sigh.  "Thank you, Lieutenant.  Inform me when we are within five minutes of the starbase."  She stepped back to her Ready Room, aware that all eyes were on her.  She felt Bradley's voice in her mind, congratulating her.  She smiled to herself, and then turned to Wren.  "That briefing?"

                Wren looked at her, dumbfounded.  "Aye sir."

*   *   *   *   *

                Takashi sat behind the Ready Room desk, trying not to think of ways of decorating the room to her liking.  Wren spun the built-in PADD towards him.  "Computer, access file Josephine 1.  Access code Wren 6.  Verify."

                "Access code for Commander Elayth Wren confirmed.  Voice or text?"

                "Text.  Display on this terminal only."

                Takashi looked at Wren.  "So, after that little scene out there, I take it I have a lot to learn about Intel work?"

                Wren leaned back.  "Yes and no.  You do have a lot to learn, but it's my job to inform you of SFI protocol, not Frank's.  He takes some getting used to, but he's a good man, under it all."

                Takashi put her hands on the desk, spinning the terminal towards her.  "I'm sure he is, otherwise he wouldn't have been assigned to the Doyle."

                Wren nodded and stood up.  "We are officially a scientific crew, testing out a new ship on a two-year shakedown voyage.  In actuality, this cell and the Doyle are part of an SFI project code named Josephine.  As a result, our cell also officially carries the name Josephine, although Lt. Coffey likes to call it 'Joe's Cell'."  He stopped and appreciated the smile on Takashi's lips.  "I've already seen your personnel record, and I'm sure you know it, so I'll only say that your Security Clearance is now at Above Top Secret, SECLAR Seven."

                "What is your SECLAR?"

                "For this briefing, I am also Seven, but afterwards I will resume my normal SECLAR of Six, or Top Secret."  He sat down and punched up the first picture onthe terminal.  "As I mentioned before, I'm your Second Cell Leader.  I was in the Starfleet Marines for two years before transferring to SFI for over five years, doing field agent work.  I've been involved in Klingon, Romulan, and Vulcan covert operations.  My symbiote has memories of three previous joinings, which posses medical skills, historical data, and stellar cartography knowledge which has been helpful in the past.  My major job, besides the usual duties of an XO, is to brief you on Intelligence procedures and to assist you as necessary.  However, your SECLAR is higher than mine, and there are some things I won't be able to advise you on."

                "Wait a minute.  Can I give you the clearance if I need your advice."

                "Technically yes, but you must report any deviancies to a crewmember's SECLAR to SFI,and they're REAL picky."  Wren leaned forward and smiled.  "Trust me, it's a real pain to work in the dark occasionally, but that's one of the hazards of Intelligence work."

                "So I'm noticing.  Who's my Second XO?"

                "Interestingly enough, it's Commander Maron."  Maron's picture appreared in the terminal.  Even in a picture, he still looks huge, Takashi thought.  "Since his theories helped the Doyle to fly in the first place, he seemed the logical choice.  That, and he has spent a time involved in 'questionable' activites in the Resistance."

                Takashi stared.  "Maron was in the Resistance?"

                "Actually, it was SFI that got him out of Bajor.  Rumor had it at the time that he was developing a personal claking device.  Starfleet wanted it for their starships.  Turns out that Maron never got it beyond the theoretical stage, but his work helped lay the groundwork for the Chameleon Device."

                Takashi got up and walked over to the replicator.  "Ginseng tea, hot."  She turned back to Wren as the machine purred.  "Interesting.  How about Security?  Do you know about Bradley?"

                Wren spun the terminal back towards him.  Obviously he hadn't memorized this part yet.  "I was surprised at your choice of a Betazoid as a Security officer, but his skills will be invaluable in the cell."

                Takashi chuckled and sat back down, the tea steaming in her hands.  "Not exactly.  He doesn't like to use his abiltities."

                "What?  Why not?"

                "He has a habit of broadcasting as well as receiving thoughts.  he can do it sometimes, and he's pretty good at sensing strong emotion, but that's about it."

                Wren sighed.  "Well, at least he will use it in a pinch.  Luckily his SECLAR is Five.  We don't need him broadcasting SFI secrets to the Cardassians."

                Takashi set down the mug on the desk, hard.  "Bradley's a good man, Betazoid or no.  His service record is exemplary..."

                Wren put up his hands in defense.  "Whoa!  I'm not criticizing him, Captain!  I'm simply pointing out, as my duty as XO, any threats to Federation security..."

                Takashi sipped at the tea.  "I know.  I'm ust not used to the cloak-and-dagger routine."       

                "Trust me," Wren smiled, "being a little paranoid helps in this business."

                Takashi set the tea down.  "Speaking of paranoid, tell me about your friend, Tee-eye-you."

                "Frank?  Oh, that's another whole can of worms in a duranium frame."  Wren punched up a picture on the terminal.  The face was entirely black, with no mouth, ears, or hair, covered in a grid of thin yellow lines.  The only facial feature visible was a pair of yellow eyes.

                "What's that?"

                "That's what he looks like normally.  Frank is part of another project called Tactical Infiltration.  Frank is the first Cybernetic Tactical Infiltration Unit, or TIU for short.  His real name was Francis McCarber, but he was nearly killed in an undercover operation two years ago.  They managed to save his brain, and it was implanted into the TIU shell."

                "That's amazing!  What are his capabilities now?"

                "The shell is a modified Soongian-type android body, similar to Commander Data.  The positronic net interacts with the chemicals in Frank's brain, giving him a phenominal reaction and processing time.  He's not as fast or as accurate as Commander Data, but he's a damn sight faster than anyone else in Starfleet."

                "What about the lines over his face?"

                "That's a close contact hologrid, similar to a holodeck wall.  It's used to allow Frank to mask himself as anything of comperable size and shape - in other words, as any humanoid.  He usually walks around in his old body when on duty."

                "What about his voice, and his eyes?  Surely those would be noticed in infiltration?"

                Wren laughed.  "He can modulate any color eyes and voice pattern as well as physical features.  Frank just likes to conserve power by using the default settings on those features.  In fact, when he sleeps, he reverts fully, taking on the black hologrid appearance."

                "So he has a time limit on infiltration?"

                "As long as he stays up, he's fine.  Luckily, Frank's always been a bit of an insomniac, but it's done nothing for his temper."

                Takashi absorbed all of Wren's information.  Imagine being trapped in a metal body, unable to sleep, she thought.  No wonder he has the attitude he does.

                "Okay, what about my CMO?  Isn't he a little young?"

                "Lt. Junior Grade Brian Coffey.  He's young all right, but brilliant.  He's an expert on First Contact medical procedures.  He has a knack of guessing the right thing to do in each case."

                "Guessing medical procedures?  I'm sure Starfleet Medical doesn't like that!"

                "That's why he's still Lt. jg.  He's been demoted two times for unlicensed and untested medical practices.  The damn thing is, though, they always work.  With unknown alien physiology, he literally has a 100% recovery rate."

                "What about known races?"

                Wren looked sheepish for a minute.  "Well, lets just say that we're trying to direct his gifts in the right direction."

                Takashi drank the rest of her tea.  "Remind me never to get sick."

                Wren laughed.  "It's really not that bad.  He's actually quite good at reconstructive surgery in relation to disguise - in fact, his doctoral thesis was on just that, and it's now a standard at Starfleet Medical."

                "Interesting.  I'll have to read it..."

                "Bridge to Captain Takashi."  Bradley's voice cut through the room.

                "Takashi here."

                "Captain you have a coded message from Admiral Iannone.  It listed as SECLAR Seven."

                Wren got up.  "Looks like our first mission has arrived.  The most important thing to remember is need-to-know.  Only tell us what is necessary to complete our assignment."

                Takashi stood up.  "Commander... I appreciate you candor, and your help."

                Wren smiled.  "Good luck, Captain."  He turned and walked out of the Ready Room.

                Takashi sat down and looked at her mug.  She flicked her ponytail over her shoulder and looked at the terminal screen.  "Put it through, Lt."

End of Chapter 4

_Author's Note: First off is SECLARs.  They're a little confusing, since they've never been used in the shows.  It clears up some security inconsistancies I've seen.  It's a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being unclassified and 10 being "for the President's eyes only".  SFI agents have about two SECLARs higher than their Starfleet counterparts (so, if the average starship captain's SECLAR is 5, Takashi's is 7).  Sometimes SECLARs are artificially increased or decreased in certain situations.  Examples of SECLARs being increased was Wren getting temporarily boosted to SECLAR 7 for Takashi's briefing, and Riker's knowledge of the Pegasus mission, which is around SECLAR 8.  There are conditions for "field promotions" of SECLARs, but all instances most be explained in full to the Assistant Chiefs of SFI (the creepy Admirals in the empty room)._


	5. Writer's Bible and Notes

**Starfleet Intelligence**

**Writer's Bible**

**ADAMS, BAKER, AND CAINE, ADMIRALS**

            Pseudonyms of the three Assistant Chiefs of Starfleet Intelligence.  Their identities are known only to the Chief of SFI, so that they may retire or serve elsewhere in the Federation without fear of exposure.  They and Admiral Tolvak are responsible for the development of Project: Josephine.

**ALARIS THREE CLUSTER**

            An ion cluster near the Neutral Zone, on the Federation side of space.  The ionization fields caused a short-circuit of an experimental Romulan cloaking device, causing it to drift invisible in the cluster for weeks.  Also, the site of the battle between the _U.S.S. Challenger and the Romulan Warbird __Imperial Might._

**BRADLEY, LT. COMMANDER LORANO**

SECLAR:  Five

Current Assignment:  Chief of Security, _U.S.S. Doyle_

Race:  Betazoid Male

Description:  5'10", short brown hair, brown eyes, pale, plain looking

Skills:  Speaks Klingon and Romulan, Klingon and Romulan Tactics, Small Unit Tactics, Martial Arts

Psychological Profile:  Quiet, reserved, alert, focused

History:

            Used to serve aboard _U.S.S. Challenger with Takashi.  Doesn't like to read minds, as he sometimes sends as well as receives.  Fancies himself more of a detective than a Security officer._

**BRIKAR**

            A high-density species with dark bronze colored skin, three-fingered hands, and thick, tough hides.  They possess only small earholes and vertical slits for noses.  They can withstand phaser blasts that might kill several humans.  In order to function in Earth-normal gravity, they require special small gravity compensators.  Once so equipped, they are extremely strong and surprisingly nimble for their size.  (Quoted from "Star Trek: New Frontier")

****

**_CHALLENGER, U.S.S._**

            Starfleet Registry number NCC 2449-C.  The _Challenger was a __Constellation-class vessel, under the command of Captain Russ Hagen.  The ship took heavy damage after a conflict with the Romulan Warbird __Imperial Might, and was subsequently scuttled by Admiral Tolvak, for the implementation of Project: Josephine._

**CHAMELEON DEVICE **

            Technically referred to as the FSHJ/ED systems, these are a series of altered sensor pods imbedded in the _Doyle's hull, changing the sensor resonances, and thus the appearance, of the ship. Combined with the warp dampening systems and multi-phasic shielding, the FSHJ/ED will pass almost any passive or active sensor sweep._

**COFFEY, LT. JG BRIAN**

SECLAR:  Four

Current Assignment:  Chief Medical Officer, _U.S.S. Doyle_

Race:  Terran (British) Male

Description:  5'8", slouches, brown hair, pale hazel eyes, always fidgeting

Skills:  Instinctual first contact medical treatments, First Contact protocols, Reconstructive surgery for the purposes of disguise

Psychological Profile:  Shy, Worrisome, Cryptic

History:

            Code-named "Manchuria".  Dies by the end of book one.

**_DOYLE, U.S.S._**

            Starfleet Registry number NX 51610.  An experimental ship (roughly patterned after the _U.S.S. Defiant) designed to use its "Chameleon Device" (see **CHAMELEON DEVICE) to masquerade as other ships, aiding in Intelligence work.  The ship is currently under the command of Captain Sara Takashi.  Her current assignment is to act as short-term mission specialists, under the command of Admiral Trevor Iannone.**_

            Weapons:  2 Photon Torpedoes, 4 Phaser Banks.  Max. Warp 10, Cruising Speed 7.  1 Personal transporter, 1 Cargo Transporter.  1 Holodeck.  Max. Crew 100, Regular Crew 26.  Contains experimental FSHJ/ED systems ("Chameleon Device") and Multi-Phasic Shielding.

**EBERT, ENSIGN HANS**

            An Engineering crewman aboard the _U.S.S. Doyle.  Commander Maron's __protégé._

**FSHJ/ED SYSTEMS**

            Short for Full Sensor Hull Jacket and Electronic Disguise Systems.  See **CHAMELEON DEVICE.****__**

****

**_HAWKING, U.S.S._**

            Starfleet Registry number NCC 9785.  The _Hawking was a __Hawking-class science vessel, under the command of Captain Akira Takashi.  It was destroyed at the Mandorian outpost during the Cardassian conflicts, near the Cardassian DMZ.  The __Hawking was on an errand of mercy.  Out of a crew of 173, only 18 survived, including Sara and Nakita Takashi.****___

****

**HAGEN, CAPTAIN RUSS**

            Captain of the _U.S.S. Challenger.  Died during a conflict with the Romulan Warbird __Imperial Might._

****

**_HEMINGWAY, U.S.S._**

            Starfleet Registry number NCC 20007.  The _Hemingway is an __Ambassador-class vessel.  Lt. Lorano Bradley served as Security Officer there for a year._

**IANNONE, ADMIRAL TREVOR**

SECLAR:  Eight

Current Assignment:  Short-Term Cell Operations (Experimental), Starfleet Intelligence

Race:  Terran (American) Male

Description:

Skills:  Infiltration, Administration, Starship Command, "Technobabble"

Psychological Profile:  Quirky, Polar Personality, Secretive

History:

            As Captain, achieved long-term infiltration of Maquis cell, gained valuable Cardassian intelligence, and intercepted information regarding Captain Picard's capture in Cardassian territory.

**_IMPERIAL MIGHT, _****ROMULAN WARBIRD**

            The Warbird sent to recover the experimental Romulan cloaking device.  Commanded by Commander Tolvak, the developer's son.

**KEBRON, LT. TOR**

SECLAR:  Four

Current Assignment:  Asst. Chief Security Officer (Starship Tactical), _U.S.S. Doyle_

Race:  Brikar Male (?)

Description:  7'6", dark-bronze skin, three-fingered hands, small earholes, vertical slit for nose, small gravity compensator.

Skills:  Starship Tactics, Intimidation, Hand-To-Hand Combat

Psychological Profile:  A wry wit with gallows humor, doesn't talk much, glowers a lot

History:

            Younger brother of Zak Kebron, Chief Security Officer aboard _U.S.S. Excaliber._

**LUKACZ, ENSIGN ANGELA**

            Attractive young red-head.  Used to be navigator for the _U.S.S. Challenger, now navigator for __U.S.S. Doyle._

**MANCHURIA, CODE NAME**

            Common code name given to an Intelligence officer designed to watch a "friendly" cell from undercover.  Sometimes is unaware of their own status.  Lt. JG Brian Coffey is "Manchuria" for Project: Josephine.

**MARINES, STARFLEET**

            Common name for Starfleet Military Operations, the Marines are a seldom-used group of soldiers trained for last-ditch protection and recovery of Federation interests.  Both Sara Takashi and Elayth Wren served with the Marines.

**MARON, COMMANDER JONO**

SECLAR:  Six

Current Assignment:  Second Officer/Chief Engineer, _U.S.S. Doyle_

Race:  Bajoran Male

Description:  6'4", short black hair, dark brown eyes, latinum earring

Skills:  Cardassian Tactics, Infiltration, Assassination, Theoretical Engineering Styles ("Jury Rig")

Psychological Profile:  Hard working, hard drinking, "fatherly", protective

History:

            Used to be in Bajoran Resistance.  Had developed theory behind a possible cloaking device.  Starfleet Intelligence acquired him, and he developed the FSHJ/ED systems ("Chameleon Device").  Legally inverted his family and given names to Terran standards.

**MISSIONS**

            Types of missions assigned to the _Doyle include infiltration, rescue of Federation citizens, recovery or transport of sensitive Starfleet materials, botched First Contact scenarios, intelligence gathering, violations of the Prime Directive, internal Starfleet security, surveillance, deception or disinformation of Federation enemies, liquidation or termination of Federation enemies, investigation_

**PROJECT: JOSEPHINE**

            Official Starfleet Intelligence designation of the five-year test run of the _Doyle and the "troubleshooter" cell structure.  All Starfleet Projects involving starships are named after famous female spies (both real and fictional).  Josephine is from an old twentieth century movie, "La Femme Nakita", also a subtle pun on Nakita Takashi's name.****_

**SABOC, ENSIGN**

SECLAR:  Three

Current Assignment:  Science Officer, _U.S.S. Doyle_

Race:  Vulcan (Ton Telar*) Male

Description:

Skills:  Scientific Observation, Ops, Starfleet Regulations

Psychological Profile:  Young, by-the-book, feels all life is precious

History:

            Son of Admiral Tolvak

**SECLAR**

            Short for Security Clearance.  It is on a numerical scale of 1 to 10, 1 being unclassified and 10 being "President's Eyes Only".  SFI agents frequently have about two SECLARs higher than their Exploration counterparts, so if the average Starfleet captain's SECLAR is about 5, Captain Takashi's is 7.  Sometimes SECLARs are artificially increased or decreased in certain situations.  Examples of SECLARs being increased were when Commander Wren got temporarily boosted to SECLAR Seven for Captain Takashi's briefing, and Commander Riker's knowledge of the Pegasus mission, which is around SECLAR Eight.  There are conditions for "field promotions" of SECLARs, but all instances must be explained in full to mission leader, who must explain to the Assistant Chiefs of SFI.

****

**_SHOGUN, U.S.S._**

            Starfleet Registry number NCC 19760.  The _Shogun is an __Excelsior-class vessel, formerly under the command of Captain Nakita Takashi.  It was lost in the battle of Wolf 359 against the Borg, with 30 hands on board._

**SYLENA, LT. MERNI**

SECLAR:  Four

Current Assignment:  Chief Medical Officer (after Brian Coffey), _U.S.S. Doyle_

Race:  Sylvan Female

Description:  Long blond-white hair to shoulders, violet eyes, slightly pointed ears, soft pale skin, slight body.

Skills:  Medical Procedures, Ship's Counselor, Illusions (using mental energy to project false images into a person's mind), mental healing, sensuality.

Psychological Profile:  Typical of race - sensual, erotic, soft of voice.  When working as a doctor, becomes strangely detached, almost 'ephemeral'.

History:

            Was Ship's Counselor and Psychological specialist before Coffey's betrayal.  The first Sylvan to join Starfleet.

**SYLVAN**

            A peaceful race from the planet Tir'Na'Nog.  Nicknamed "Elves", they were one of the first space-faring races, and the first to contact Earth.  They are healers of the mind, and tricksters or a sort.  Recently they have joined the Federation, at the behest of the Seelie Court, their government, run by the Noble House of Shidhe.  The first Sylvan officer, Lt. Merni Sylena, is a rarity amongst her kind, able to take orders and focus her attention on one thing at a time.

**TAKASHI, CAPTAIN AKIRA**

            Captain of the _U.S.S. Hawking, and Sara's father.  Died during the Cardassian conflicts.  Close family friend of Commodore Hikaru Sulu's family._

**TAKASHI, CAPTAIN NAKITA**

            Captain of the _U.S.S. Shogun, and Sara's mother__.  Died during the battle of Wolf 359 against the Borg invasion of Earth.  Assimilated by the Borg, and becomes the new Borg Queen._

**TAKASHI, CAPTAIN SARA**

SECLAR:  Seven

Current Assignment:  Captain, _U.S.S. Doyle_

Race:  Terran (Japanese) Female

Description:  5'9", slender, wiry, long black hair braided to her hips, jade eyes

Skills:  Cardassian Tactics, Borg Tactics, Starfleet Exploration, Starship Command

Psychological Profile:  Bitter, moody, hesitant to needless endanger crew, reflective

History:

            Age 5 - Commander Akira Takashi died in Cardassian conflicts aboard science vessel _Hawking._

            Age 18 - Entered Starfleet Academy

            Age 24 - Graduated Command School, fourth in class.  Assigned to Ops aboard _U.S.S. Shogun, Excelsior class._

            Age 26 - Promoted to Lieutenant due to her valor in a first contact mission.

            Age 28 - _Shogun enters Borg conflict at Wolf 359.  Captain Nakita Takashi is presumed lost, all but 30 crew rescued.  Stayed at Starbase 211 for new assignment._

            Age 29 - Joined the Starfleet Marines for Borg mopup.

            Age 30 - Promoted to Lt. Commander for Maquis infiltration.

            Age 31 - Leave Marines, return to Starfleet Command to take refresher courses.

            Age 32 - Promoted to Commander, made First Officer of the _U.S.S. Challenger, Ambassador class, Captain Russ Hagen commanding._

            Age 34 - Promoted to Captain, given command of the _U.S.S. Doyle, experimental ship NX 51610._

**TOLVAK, ADMIRAL**

SECLAR:  Eight

Current Assignment:  Vice-Admiral of Administration, Starfleet Intelligence

            Cover:  Admiral, Starbase 29

Race:  Vulcan (Ton Telar) Male

Description:

Skills:  Logic, Martial Arts, Starfleet Administration, Indirect Truth

Psychological Profile:  Cool, even by Vulcan standards.  Logical almost to a fault.

History:

            Reports to the three Asst. Chiefs of SFI, Admirals Adams, Baker, and Caine.

**TEE-EYE-YOU, LT. FRANCIS**

SECLAR:  Five

Current Assignment:  Chief Science Officer/Infiltration, _U.S.S. Doyle_

Race:  Soongian style cyborg (male?)

Description:  (default) 2 meters exactly, average build, black skin with yellow holodeck lines all over, yellow eyes, discordant voice.  (Frank) A shade over 6', shoulder length red hair, slight stubble.

Skills:  Speaks all languages, All Race Tactics, access to Federation computer core, Infiltration

Psychological Profile:  Hostile, amnesiac, doesn't take authority well.

History:

            Originally Francis McCarber, nearly killed in an undercover operation three years ago.  Implanted into a TIU shell - Tactical Infiltration Unit, a Soongian-type android body with a positronic interface to a human brain, partially developed by Commander Data.  Possesses a close-contact holographic grid, allowing him to masquerade as any humanoid of rough shape and size.  Upon falling asleep, the image vanishes.  Due to a misalignment of the positronic net, he sleeps only rarely.

**TOMAK, COMMANDER**

            Commander of the Romulan Warbird _Imperial Might, and son of the developer of the new Romulan cloaking prototype._

**WREN, COMMANDER ELAYTH**

SECLAR:  Six

Current Assignment:  First Officer, _U.S.S. Doyle_

Race:  Trill Male

Description:  6'0", short marine-cut blond hair, blue eyes, dark Trill spots

Skills:  Stellar Cartography, Federation Intelligence Work, Humanoid Medicine, Starship Command

Psychological Profile:  Calm, in control, flippant, has trouble with discipline.

History:

            First Joining - Female Stellar Cartographer - Malia Wren

            Second Joining - Male Doctor - Ristan Wren

            Third Joining - Female Historian - Kanton Wren (accident, caused amnesia)

            Spent some time in the Marines, about three or four years as Intel officer

**  
**

**STORY IDEAS AND ARC**

**Book 1:  "Family Traditions"**

**            The crew of the _Doyle is introduced.  Captain Takashi is confronted with the Romulan who killed her previous captain, but it turns out he is looking for his fathers remains in Federation, which includes a working cloak prototype, capable of firing under cloak!_**

**Book 2:  "Flesh and Blood"**

**            The _Doyle is sent to Deep Space 8, on the edge of explored space, to read the will of Captain Russ Hagen and to test out Admiral Pressman's new phasing cloak mark II, refined from the information from "Family Traditions".  The experiment catapults them 50,000 light years into the Delta Quadrant, in the Borg's home system.  Six years ago, Takashi's mother was declared lost at the battle of Wolf 359.  Now she has returned, as the new Borg Queen!_**

**Book 3:  "Triangle Politics"**

            After the encounter with the Borg, and Bradley's "possession" by the Promethians, the _Doyle is sent to scout out a strategically important pre-Contact world for possible Promethian influence, only to find the Jem'Hadar, Klingons, and Ferengi there!  Rumors abound of a Promethian cache of weapons, able to change the balance of power in the quadrant._

**Book 4:  "P's and Q's"**

**            The cell gets arrested while undercover in Arcturus (nearby SB 17, scum central), trying to locate the source of the Intelligence "leak" that resulted in "Triangle Politics".  The _Doyle is impounded with the crew on board, when Q decides to study the concept of subterfuge for the ongoing war in the Continuum.  (Star Trek: SB 17 - PIKE crossover.)_**

**Book 5:  "The Rightful King"**

            Ambassador Si Cwan of the ex-Thallonian Empire suspects that there is a strong anti-Federation movement in hiding, headed by his enemy Zoran Si Verdin.  Captain Mackenzie Calhoun calls in his old Intelligence friends, Elayth Wren and Frank Tee-Eye-You, only to find that the "Purist" movement from "P's and Q's" is being helped by the Danteri Empire.  (Star Trek: New Frontier crossover.)

**Book 6:  "The Enemy of my Enemy"**

**            Maquis activity has picked up since the Cardassians have joined the Dominion.  One of the highest level Maquis agents is a Starfleet long-term Intelligence operative, and friend of Admiral Iannone's.  Can the _Doyle retrieve him without alerting the Maquis... or the Cardassians?  And why is Maron so hesitant about the mission?  The crew finds that the Maquis did not form the "Purists", but in fact are being controlled __by them..._**

  


* * *

* _Ton Telar - Dark-skinned Vulcans, derived from an ancient caste of warriors.  Their fair-skinned cousins are the __Ton Stolar, the priest caste.  Although such castes are now extinct, the Ton Telar tend to be more aggressively logical, while the Ton Stolar are more philosophically logical._


End file.
